This invention relates to a textile yarn and to its method of production.
The producers of textile fabrics and garments are continually searching for new and different synthetic yarns from which to manufacture their products in an attempt to more nearly approximate to, or even improve upon, the qualities of such fabrics when made from yarns of natural fibres. The principal objective is for a fabric or garment producer to increase his share of the market in such products by improving the quality of his products and/or reducing the cost of their manufacture. Similarly the yarn producers are continually searching for new and different synthetic or combination yarns in an attempt to sell more of their yarns to the fabric producers. In this constant quest for new and improved yarns, many differing types of yarn and combinations of differing yarns have been devised, but the search for further improvements continues. Some of the types of yarn that have been devised involve a complicated method of production and/or the use of expensive machinery, thereby increasing the cost of the yarns and the fabrics produced from them.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel type of yarn and its method of manufacture which is not inordinately expensive by comparison with known and accepted yarns, but which gives an improved feel and appearance to a fabric manufactured from such a yarn.
The invention provides a combined textile yarn comprising a high false twisted yarn component combined with a low false twisted yarn component. The yarn may comprise a high false twisted yarn component co-mingled with a low false twist yarn component.
The invention also provides a method of producing a textile yarn comprising subjecting a first yarn end to a high false twist, simultaneously subjecting a second yarn end to a low false twist, and then combining the two yarn ends to form a combined textile yarn. The method may comprise friction false twisting both yarn ends, and may comprise feeding the first yarn end in contact with a plurality of overlapping discs distributed around a path of the first yarn end and rotating about axes parallel with that yarn path, whilst feeding the second yarn end in a helical path around the surface of a rotating roller disposed at an angle to the direction of travel of the second yarn end. One yarn end may be twisted in one direction and the other in the opposite direction, i.e. one end S-twist and the other end Z-twist, or both yarn ends may be twisted in the same direction, i.e. both ends S-twist or both ends Z-twist. The two yarn ends may be false twisted at differing D/Y ratios. The two yarn ends may be drawn simultaneously with false twisting, and may be drawn at differing draw ratios. The step of combining of the yarn ends may comprise co-mingling the yarn ends using an air jet. The method may comprise feeding the two false twisted yarn ends together to combine them and then feeding the combined yarn to the air jet, or may comprise feeding the two false twisted yarn ends into the air jet to be combined therein.
In a textile machine having a plurality of yarn texturing positions, the method may comprise feeding the first yarn end of an adjacent pair of yarn ends to a false twist device adapted to subject the first yarn end to a high false twist, feeding the second yarn end of the adjacent pair of yarn ends to a false twist device adapted to subject the second yarn end to a low false twist, and then combining the adjacent pair of false twisted yarn ends to form a combined yarn. The method may comprise feeding the adjacent pair of yarn ends separately through a common heating device prior to feeding them to a respective false twist device.
The invention also provides a textile machine for performing the above method, comprising a creel for the supply of a plurality of yarn ends; for each yarn end, heating means, cooling means and false twist means; and for each adjacent pair of yarn ends, combining means and take-up means for winding the combined yarn onto a package. Preferably the heating means comprises a heating device adapted to receive a pair of adjacent yarn ends to pass therethrough. The heating device may comprise an elongate heated surface having two spaced substantially parallel grooves extending therealong. The false twist means may comprise a first false twist device adapted to subject a first yarn end to a high false twist and a second false twist device adapted to subject a second yarn end to a low false twist. The first false twist device may comprise a plurality of overlapping discs distributed around a path of the first yarn end through the device, and rotating about axes parallel with that yarn path. The second false twist device may comprise a rotating roller disposed at an angle to the direction of feeding the second yarn end, wherein the second yarn end is guided to travel in a helical path around the surface of the roller. One of the false twist devices may be adapted to impart a twist to a yarn end in one direction and the other false twist device may be adapted to impart a twist to the other yarn end in the opposite direction, or both false twist devices may be adapted to impart a twist to the yarn ends in the same direction. The two false twist devices may be driven at differing speeds to provide false twisting the two yarn ends at differing D/Y ratios. Additionally or alternatively the two yarn ends may be fed at differing speeds to and/or drawn at differing speeds from their respective false twist devices. The combining means may comprise an air jet, and may also comprise a combining yarn guide disposed upstream of the air jet.